At present in a number of industries and situations there are advantages to be gained from mounting plant and machinery on a bearing or bearings so that in, for example, earthquake situations any horizontal shear forces created are to an extent absorbed to therefore minimise the likelihood of damage to the plant or machinery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bearing for plant or machinery which bearing is capable of absorbing to a large extent horizontal shear forces.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.